


Stray Kids Prompts

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff, OT8, prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26915296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Basically, I have a lot of ideas, but I suck at writing. So I decided why don't I compile all my ideas into one book for y'all to use!! Or for me to come back to if ever my writing improves lol
Relationships: Bang Chan/Everyone, Han Jisung | Han/Everyone, Hwang Hyunjin/Everyone, Kim Seungmin/Everyone, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)/Everyone, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Everyone, Seo Changbin/Everyone, Yang Jeongin | I.N/Everyone
Kudos: 3





	Stray Kids Prompts

**TITLE:** I hate to admit it

**SHIP:** minchan

**PROMPT:** minho and chan had always hated each other. they were in different social circles, different social classes all together. minho was a rich asshole and chan was a delinquent. they just, didn't mix. they were constantly at each other's throats, but with all that tension, something was bound to happen. 

**EXTRA STUFF:**

\- chapters named after the lyrics of _I Hate to Admit it_ by Bang Chan (unless you want something different then go ahead.) 

\- smoking, drinking, parties!! yeah!!

\- ENEMIES TO LOVERS

\- High School AU

\- SLOWBURN

\- the tension has to be there from the beginning and it just keeps growing until it eventually boils over

\- 3racha hang out together

\- the rest of skz hang out together 

\- OOH ANGST

\- everyone has underlying problems 

\- minho seems like an asshole but it's really because his parents suck and he doesn't know how to deal with his emotions 


End file.
